Second Company
Second Company of the Gotei 13, which doubles as the Omnitsukido, led by Ippi Kiokami. History Originally a separate branch of Soul Society's army, the Onmitsukidō later became more closely tied to the Gotei 13, however the Shihoin clan (whom run the Omnitsukido) requested it to be integrated within Second Company during the Great Noble Migration. Organization Second Division is made up of five components: They are split into five divisions all excelling in specific specializations. The leaders of each of the divisions are ranked as Corps Commander. Given that the Onmitsukidō is also Second Company, each Corps Commander also holds a Seated Officer position. The Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō also commands top division of the Onmitsukidō, which is the Executive Militia and it is known that the lieutenant is the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps and the 3rd Seated Officer is the Corps Commander of the Detention Unit, etc. A sixth Division was temporarily formed under the Central 46's order called the Internal Affairs, seperate of Second Company. It has supposedly been disbanded. Divisions There are five divisions within the Onmitsukidō, for which the first has the most authority, and the fifth has the least. The five divisions in order of authority are: Notable Members Current *Chiyemimaru Tsukihana - Never really seen doing Shinigami duties, and not in the Shinigami records for any Company, but wears an Omnitsukido uniform and has a Zanpakuto. * Former *Asura Mishima - Hailed as the greatest Commander-In-Chief, and the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia ever. Invented Shunpo. *Kito Kurama - He is known as the greatest leader that the Detention Unit has ever known as there was no incident during his 260 year reign there. He also holds the longest time being the head of the unit. *Ai Shiro - He served in the Patrol Corps for a little while, but left after being offered a higher position in 4th. *Fa Louto - She served as third-in-command of the Reversal Counter Force for a little while, also served as a much lower position in the Executive Militia before. She left because she didn't like all the rules of Omnitsukido and went to 4th under Ai. Barracks Not much is known about them, only that they have their won protective forest. The Nest of Maggots is also located somewhere on these grounds. Uniforms The basic Omnitsukido uniform resembles a ninja uniform under the standard hakama. It has no visible white undergarments and the sash is dark as opposed to white. A headpiece covers the bottom part of the face and sometimes the top, but not the eyes; they wear no sandals, but long jika-tabi , and tight bands are on the legs and arms to keep the clothes from moving too much, which both are presumably for silence of movement. Although when performing Omnitsukido duties other than Shinigami duties, the uniforms change to suit specializations. Recruitment Brochure Captain 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Hard workers who will get their hands dirty. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Serious. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Focused individuals with good morals. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. We don't play around here. From the second you put your uniform on to the second you leave, you will be working. Friends are to made elsewhere. Trivia